warriorsfanficfandomcom-20200213-history
Talk:Singularity/@comment-28076378-20170629180044
'-commenting contest-' SPOILERS wow... that was... i'm kinda speechless. i've never read a warriors fanfic like this. I like how Sagepaw calls Wisethought Dawnpaw and his reasons behind it. Since Dawnpaw predicted RiverClan would be attacking, she seems to becoming very smug and over-confident. Ravenpaw is great! I hope Dawnpaw doesn't try hurting her... Chapter 5 It really surprised me when Dawnpaw sprained her leg just to see how Robincall would react, it's a great scene. I love the way you describe Dawnpaw throughout the chapters and how she acts. The part where Dawnpaw was talking about posion, how it's so harmless, till it's inside you gives me the chills. I know she's up to something... the part at Sageheart's warrior ceremony proves it more. After reading the other chapter with Dawnpaw and Birdheart disliking each other, I knew Dawnpaw must have something to do with his sickness. She plays a good act, it even had me tricked for just a second. Then Hawkeye disappears (neat name) I already know who did it. A mistake throughout their search is that Hawkeye is repeatedly called Gullwing. When Dawnpaw confronts Brackenstar, I felt so shocked that the once powerful leader was cowering before her. I wanted Sageheart to leap at Dawnpaw and attack her for what she's doing. It's revealed she brought back posion instead of herbs for Birdheart. I'm not really surprised. Well, Dawnpaw had a great idea on how to get what she wanted, and she won. Bravo Dawnpaw! I hate her yet adore her at the same time. I've never seen a character like her in a warriors fanfic before! I wasn't really surprised when Robincall lied about Brackenstar being the father of the kits. It's a clever way to get rid of him. I can tell Robincall doesn't want to be doing this. I'm a little surprised Brackenstar didn't defend himself, but I understand why. I wonder where he went after he left the Clan. Finally, Dawnpaw gets what she's wanted for so long, to be leader. It's gonna be a fun ride. Chapter 6 That nine lives ceremony was incredable! I love how StarClan's gifts were her punishments. Dawnpaw will never be the same after this, she already seems crazier. Despite everything, Sageheart still loves Dawnpaw and is desperate to help her, it warmed my heart, but then the way she acts ruined the moment lol. I kinda thought she'd pick Sageheart as her deputy idk why. But Tigerfang should be a good deputy, he seemed chill. Nooo! Foxsong! She was awesome! It actually shocked me that Dawnstar is killing already, so soon. I'm gonna miss Foxsong. For a sec I was worried Dawnstar did something to Ravensong. That battle was written so well! You showed Sageheart's fear so well! Ravensong was so brave in it, she earned even more of my respect. I'm so proud of Sageheart when he stops hiding and decides it's time to end Dawnstar. I don't know who my favorite character is, both siblings are awesome. Poor Poppykit. I wasn't expecting her to end up dying, but I guess it was for the best. They managed to chase Dawnstar away, and at least Skykit's safe. I forgot all about what Dawnstar had said all those moons ago, about one of Brackenstar's kits. Poor Ravensong! My eyes actually hurt a little while reading that last bit where Ravensong passes. I was trying not to let my eyes start watering (not crying, ok??) It was so heartbreaking. They would have been a great couple <3 Epilogue Ah, Sageheart is now leader! I knew he'd be a good one. Will he ever fall in love again? He deserves a loving mate and kits. But I wouldn't be surprised if his heart will always be with Ravensong <3 I thought it was interesting that all the Clan leaders gather together to kill Dawnstar, and I was shocked to see what Dawnstar turned into. The once powerful leader was now so... pitiful. What surprised me even more was that she wanted death. When it's Sagestar's turn to finally end her, it was touching to see Sagestar speak to Dawnpaw again, the young Dawnpaw who before she lost her mind. this was an amazing story, Blaze! You should be proud! END OF SPOILERS